Kirigakure Academy
The Kirigakure Academy (霧隠れ忍者学校 lit. Hidden Mist Academy) is one of the educational buildings in Kirigakure. It is where most of the children who wish to become ninja are taught the basics and other know-how of becoming a shinobi. Like any other building in the village, it is cylindrical in shape and a towering seven storeys in height. It is often shrouded in mist and is not far from the Kenjutsu Academy. At one point in the history of Kirigakure, when it was still known as The Village of Bloody Mist, graduating students were pitted against each other and the remaining survivors are those who eventually graduate to the rank of Genin. This cruel process was made to eradicate emotions in exchange for combat efficiency. However, with the changing of times, the barbaric graduation ceremony was removed in favor of more humane and less depopulating methods. However, the proctors were more strict when it comes to teaching the students. Students are admitted to the academy given that they are loyal to the village, are physically healthy and have a body and mind that are willing to go through any task and difficulty they may encounter. Curriculum Like any other ninja school, the Kirigakure Academy teaches a main curriculum of reading, writing, science, mathematics, geography and many more. These lessons mostly revolve and are related to ninja-context in order for the students to apply these later during instruction of tactics and strategy. Students also learn the Shinobi Rules, how they can strengthen their minds and bodies and even receive special lessons from veteran shinobi. They are taught how to handle and use ninja weapons and tools (shuriken, kunai, etc.) and instructed on the basics of trap-setting. Academy students are also taught about chakra, its uses and how to use it efficiently; hand seals are also taught. The classes can be broken down into the following basic levels: *Taijutsu classes serve as the Ninja Academy's equivalent of physical education. In taijutsu class, students are engaged in physical activities to help train their bodies and develop their stamina. Sparring is common. *Ninjutsu classes provide the bulk of what potential ninja learn at the Academy. Students are taught about chakra, how to manipulate it and use hand seals, and ultimately how to use techniques such as the Transformation Technique and the Clone Technique. *Genjutsu classes are focused less on how to create illusions and more on how they work. Students are taught how to determine if they are trapped in a genjutsu, and then how to release themselves from it. *Kenjutsu classes are offered to those who wish to take one step further in their education of becoming a shinobi. Most students inquire at the academy and tested to see if they show potential before they are sent for further instruction to the Kenjutsu Academy. Girls are required to attend kunoichi classes, where they are taught other cultures and how skills such as flower arranging will help them blend in during an infiltration mission. Proctors *''' Amatsubu (雨粒, lit. Raindrop) - A grumpy, silver-haired male who teaches Taijutsu classes. He is widely known for his moniker '''"Amatsubu of the Iron" (鐵の雨粒, Tetsu no Amatsubu) due to his body being durable and resistant to the hardest of physical blows. Despite his hardened exterior and brash attitude, this male has a soft spot for cats. *''' Rikkyō'' (陸橋, ''lit. Overland Bridge) - He is said to be the youngest person to ever teach Ninjutsu to the students. He is the premiere master of the village's signature jutsu, the Hiding in Mist Technique, and a part of the Kirigakure ANBU. He is also in-charge of teaching weapons handling, wielding and trap-setting. This teacher tends to carry around smoke bombs a lot. * Sango '(珊瑚, ''lit. Coral) - She is the only female teacher in the academy and is known to be a master of casting Genjutsu, the class she teaches. It is said that during the first day of classes, she casts a different genjutsu each time and the students need to realize this to dispel it so they can actually attend her class for the entire year. She also handles the kunoichi classes the girls attend. Category:Locations